


once upon a december

by jendeukiechennn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has Secrets, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Depressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, References to Depression, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukiechennn/pseuds/jendeukiechennn
Summary: It was really cold but he couldn't give up yet. He had to run faster even than before. Those men were still chasing after him and even within the help of Marinette's healing powers, his wound hurt really bad. If he gave up now, they would be able to take him away, far away from his home which he worked really hard to find. After all, he had the power of destruction between his fingers.And those men wanted it. No matter what.In which Adrien has a power to destroy and kill everything he touches and has to wear gloves to prevent it, Marinette has the power of healing people and animals and they both have to keep these powers as a secret from Hawkmoth's men. And there is one more tiny little problem: They don't even know each other. Yet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	once upon a december

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time writing a multi-chaptered fanfiction in a very long time, so please don't hate me... We are under self-quarantine and I kinda got bored so yeah... (I am actually very happy to be home. I hate school and outdoors, eheh.) English isn't my native language and I hope you can forgive my mistakes. I love you all and please be healthy! Bye!

Adrien loved winter. He didn't exactly know why but he was in love with the season. Every other kid at the orphanage simply hated feeling cold since the heaters in the building didn't work well. It was not an issue for the blond boy. He didn't mind freezing to death if it meant that he could enjoy the beautiful sight of whiteness covering the whole city. 

If he were to be honest, he could enjoy the snow even more if he wasn't in this orphanage. It had been ten years since he was brought here. He was only seven and from what he had heard from the police officers, his parents had died the day he got lost. Adrien didn't believe them, they seemed like they were trying to cover up for something he wasn't meant to know.

Adrien wasn't stupid. He knew that they were lying. In fact, he knew that they were taking advantage of his _memory loss._ The police officers hadn't looked for his parents as they were meant to do so. They just gave him to the orphanage, not wanting to take any responsibilty. No one ever told Adrien where he came from, who his parents actually were... The blond boy knew only three things about himself. First of all: It was his name, Adrien. Secondly: That he was brought here after he got lost and suffered from amnesia because of a hit to his head. And as for the third: He had to wear gloves. All the time.

Well, because apparently, Adrien was dangerous. He was feared by his caretakers in the orphanage, by his _friends_ as if he had any. The first time they realized that something was wrong with him was when he accidentally destroyed Daniel's desk. Daniel had been a jerk to him that day, making fun of everything about Adrien. He even had the guts to call him _'a stupid boy who lost his family thanks to his stupid brain'._ Adrien had been so angry that he dared to walk up towards Daniel and bumped his fist onto his desk. What they both didn't expect came right afterwards. The desk had turned into ashes the second Adrien lifted his hand away. Daniel had been so scared that he ran towards the room of the caretakers and reported whatever happened. 

The caretakers forced him to wear a pair of emerald-green gloves all the time after that day. _At least the gloves matched perfectly with his green eyes._

Adrien didn't exactly know why the caretakers hadn't done anything else about his weird ability. He was _deadly; poisonous_ to be more specific, but he didn't question it any further -even the orphanage was probably better than how he imagined the interrogation rooms and labs for weird children were.

Still, he hated this place. It _killed_ him to know that he most likely once had a warm place to call home and parents to lay his head onto the shoulders of.

What if they were dead? _No, they couldn't be._ His parents were probably looking for their precious son who was waiting for them to come and pick him up, take him away from this hell. He just had to wait, then he could be happy again; he could make up for the lost memories and create even much more beautiful ones with his gorgous mother and handsome father.

Oh, he wondered about them a lot! How was his mother like? Did she have emerald-green eyes like her son? Was she blonde? Was she brunette? Or maybe she was a redhead... What about his father? Was he strong? Was he kind and caring for the boy who Adrien once was? Did he have muscles?

Did his parents have a power, too? Maybe he took it after his mother, maybe she had a power as well. Or maybe it was his father. Or both.

Adrien was _dying_ to know. Which was the reason he couldn't wait any longer... he _had_ _to_ get out.

Adrien was going to run away tonight and no one could ever stop him. He was seventeen now. If he dared to stay one more year in this cursed place, he would lose his mind. He didn't have any plan, he simply thought of threatening whoever came into his way with his weird ability of destruction.

The clock hit twelve o'clock. All of the kids were expected to be asleep. It had been ten minutes since the last time a caretaker came into the room to check up on them. Adrien pretended to be asleep, showing the woman that nothing was out of ordinary. After she left, he immediately flipped the sheets off of his body. Deciding on checking to see if anyone was awake, he slowly moved around the room. 

They were all sleeping. _Perfect._

His gloved hands found their way to the handle of the door which opened up to the biggest hallway of the whole orphanage. At the end of the corridor, there were stairs that lead the way to the loby in front of the entrance. The young boy walked down the stairs in pure silence. He knew he had to be very careful. If he got caught trying to run away, he would be in big trouble. Suddenly, Adrien felt all of his confidence that he had built up before, leave his mind. He started to question his choices in life and wheter he should do it or not.

_No, his parents were worth it. His freedom was worth it._

The loby had always been empty, just as it was right at the moment. He walked towards the entrance of the whole building on tiptoes. Adrien had never felt this excited before. He could almost hear his own heartbeat. If he could manage to slip through this door as well, all he would have left to do was running. And then, he could find his family and be happy once again. Maybe they were rich enough to get him help to be freed from this curse of destruction! _Oh, how great would it be!_

He grabbed the door handle in full excitement. _His parents were behind these doors. He could find them, he could be loved!_

_Loved..._ What an amazing feeling would it be! He longed to hear a sentence with this word in it. He wanted to hear it so badly! He could only imagine how charming it would sound on his lovely mother's lips! Adrien even kept having dreams of a blonde, tall and thin woman figure calling him by his name, telling him that she _loves_ him... 

_''I love you, my little sunshine...''_

Her little sunshine...

No matter what would happen, Adrien swore on his green gloves that he would find her. He wasn't going to give up until the second he would die. 

_He_ _was going to find them, even in his afterlife!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman calling out for him: ''Adrien! What do you think are you doing?'' Oh no! It was the caretaker that was meant to check up on them thoroughout the night! But she wasn't meant to leave her room for another twenty minutes, why did she then?! She sounded so angry when she yelled his name once again: ''Adrien!''

Adrien decided to not waste anymore time than he already did. He opened the door and started running as fast as he could in the thick snow. The woman screamed out for the other caretakers as she tried to run after him. He could still hear his name being called - _shouted_ actually, but still ran.

Soon enough, the woman gave up and fell upon her knees as another woman appeared next to her and held her arms in an attempt to calm her down. He saw a man running out of the building, still trying to wear his coat while struggling to catch up with him. Nearly all of the lights in the orphanage opened up but Adrien never stopped running.

He ran and ran. He didn't stop until there was no sign of people after him. After confirming his safety, he crawled into a wall and took a deep breath in. The blond boy started to laugh like a crazy man. He couldn't believe it. He finally did it! He was free in the end! And now all he had to do was find his parents!

Adrien slowly stood back up with a little support of the wall. He kept smiling as he turned around and try to choose which way to go. As he took a step forward, he got startled because of a hand on his forearm and fell backwards. There stood a girl, with blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a coat and boats to keep her body warm -her clothes reminded him how cold it _really_ was outside. She as frowning, her lips were pouting as if to let him know that she was very disappointed with his existence. She was a very beatiful girl with a slim figure and actually looked friendly.

''Why were you sitting on the ground in front of my family's bakery?'' she asked angrily. ''Were you going to steal from us?!''

Maybe she wasn't _that_ friendly after all...


End file.
